


We Have Each Other

by surrealsnow



Category: SK8 the Infinity, matcha blossom - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, hurt comfort, matcha blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsnow/pseuds/surrealsnow
Summary: Takes place after Cherry and Adam's beef  and the post-credits scene. Very cute and fluffy.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, cherry blossom x joe - Relationship, matcha blossom - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	We Have Each Other

Kojiro took the white wine out of the back of the restaurant, but when he came around the corner he found that Kaoru had already fallen asleep. He took a moment to make sure that Kaoru hadn’t passed out from his injury to his head and then relaxed when he saw the man’s chest rising and falling normally. He flashed the pink-haired man a smile before pouring both of them a glass of wine and clinking them together.  
“We’re not alone, are we Kaoru?” He told the sleeping man. “We’ve got each other.”  
He paused, putting his feet up on the counter and glancing over to the wall, drifting off in thought.  
“Y’know, I’ve always been by your side, ever since we were teenagers. But you were so fascinated by him.” Kojiro said aloud to no one in particular. He took a long swig of wine. Because Kaoru was asleep and he would never admit what he wanted to say to him to his face, even if he was awake. He turned his attention back to Kaoru. It’s getting late, he thought, going over to turn off the restaurant lights one by one. He took one last look at Kaoru before putting the man over his shoulder, pressing a button on Carla so she transformed back into a skateboard and putting her under one arm. 

Immediately Kaoru was kicking and yelling at him.  
“I don’t need to be carried!” Kaoru protested, trying to shove Kojiro away from himself, despite the fact that he was on Kojiro’s shoulder.  
“Oh pipe down, four eyes.” Kojiro told him quietly, holding him firmly against his shoulder. “I’m not going to do anything. I just thought you shouldn’t be alone tonight if you don’t want to be in the hospital.”  
“I don’t need a fucking chaperone.” Kaoru retorted, still flailing his limbs in an effort to distance himself from Kojiro.  
“Hey!” Kojiro cried out as Kaoru almost fell to the floor. Instead, Kojiro let Kaoru fall slowly to the ground. Kojiro allowed Kaoru to use Carla as a chair once again. “I know you’re tough and a loner or whatever, but you don’t need to take care of yourself alone. You can’t rely on Carla to do things for you all the time. You need people too sometimes.”  
“What are you going to do, dress me?” Kaoru muttered. The harsh look Kaoru gave Kojiro shook him to his core. Kojiro faced him directly, grabbing Kaoru’s hand tightly in his.  
“Stop, okay? I don’t want you to be alone. Look what happened to Adam.”  
Kaoru shoved his hand out of Kojiro’s grasp.  
“I’m nothing like Adam.” Kaoru protested.  
“Yet you keep defending him?” Kojiro retorted, a stab of pain hitting him almost immediately as he did so. Why was he so hurt that Kaoru had chosen Adam one time? Maybe because Kojiro was nothing like Adam. Maybe because if Kaoru liked Adam then—  
“I’m not defending him,” Kaoru replied, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.  
“You think the rookie can handle Adam then? You were talking earlier about—”  
“No, I don’t think Langa can…if I couldn’t then…”Kaoru couldn’t finish his sentence properly.  
“It’s okay to be scared, Kaoru.” Kojiro assured him.  
“Shut up gorilla.” Kaoru told him.  
“Yeah, yeah. You know I’m right here. We still need to see how Langa will handle Snake, and then there’s Shadow and Miya’s race—” Kojiro began.  
“Who do you think Snake is anyway?” Kaoru asked. “Someone we used to skate with?”  
Kojiro shook his head.  
“No, I bet it’s someone who Adam knows personally. Why else enter the tournament now?”  
Kaoru looked thoughtful.  
“Makes sense.”  
Kaoru let out a long yawn.  
“C’mon,” Kojiro held out his hand. “Stay here tonight. I’ll keep an eye out for you.”  
“What great company you are.” Kaoru muttered to himself.  
“Ugh you’re really stubborn aren’t you?” Kojiro grumbled, his hand now against his forehead.  
“If I wasn’t stubborn, you wouldn’t still be hanging out with me, would you?” Kaoru teased him.  
Kojiro flashed him one of his signature flirty smirks and Kaoru felt his cheeks heat up despite himself.  
“I suppose not.” Kojiro replied. “C’mon, I’ll help you to bed.”  
Kaoru tried to protest but Kojiro just moved behind his wheelchair and rolled him towards his room in the very back.  
“You still live out of the restaurant?” Kaoru asked.  
“It’s expensive everywhere else,” Kojiro told him simply, annoyed at the remark.  
Kaoru held onto Kojiro as he lifted the pink-haired man softly onto a bed across from his own.  
“You alright? Does anything hurt?” Kojiro inquired, concern in his green eyes.  
Kaoru felt his warmth flood over his cheeks.  
“I told you I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” Kaoru answered quickly.  
Kojiro groaned and grabbed his head in his hands.  
“Why are you always like this? Why do you always pretend you’re fine?” He demanded, his voice strained with annoyance. Kaoru sat up in the bed, kneading his pillow with his hands.  
“Why do you even care?” He growled.  
Kojiro and Kaoru stared at each other in a sort of stand-off, neither turning away or backing down.  
“I think you know.” Kojiro said finally. Kaoru blinked, confused.  
“I thought we were passed that.” Kaoru said softly. “Adam—”  
“Adam hurt you! Why aren’t you furious with him? Why don’t you want me to go beat him to a bloody pulp? Why—”  
Kaoru was caught off-guard as Kojiro raised his voice. He was normally so calm and collected. Why was he getting so agitated? He always hated Adam, so what had changed between when they were kids to now?  
“You wanted to get back at him that badly, huh?” Kaoru asked after a moment.  
“It’s not about him and you know it,” Kojiro retorted. Kaoru let out a surprised noise.  
“Don’t act so surprised,” Kojiro said, his face turning a light shade of pink. “You knew this was coming.”  
“I really am surprised. What is this abo—“  
“C’mon Kaoru,” Kojiro said. “Watching you skate against Adam was…I could barely breathe watching you two. And the fact that you got hurt just makes me—” Kojiro clenched his fists at his sides.  
“I-I didn’t know it would make you so upset.” Kaoru admitted.  
“How could you not see—”  
“Because I’m an idiot.” Kaoru told him. “Isn’t that what you always say? That skaters are idiots.”  
Kojiro made a sound that was halfway between a scoff and a laugh.  
“You do listen to me.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Sometimes,” Kaoru said. “And sometimes, I do more than that.”  
Kaoru tugged Kojiro to his level and placed a kiss on his lips. It was all Kojiro wanted but he pulled away.  
“You’re not thinking clearly,” Kojiro said. “I don’t want you to do this unless you’re in the right mind.”  
“Shut the fuck up and kiss me Kojiro,” Kaoru all but yelled at him. Kojiro just burst into laughter.  
“Don’t laugh at me you stupid gorilla!” Kaoru shouted, hiding his cherry-red cheeks.  
“What? You’re funny.” Kojiro said defensively.  
“Hey,” Kaoru grabbed Kojiro’s chiseled hand and held it tightly in his manicured hands. “This has nothing to do with Adam, for once. I know we can’t—do anything ‘cause of my injuries, but…I just wanted to tell you that I want to.”

Kojiro just stared at Kaoru, his cheeks flushed.  
“I didn’t know you to be so cheesy,” He said finally.  
“Oh shut up, you love it.” Kaoru said, smiling brightly despite himself.  
“I do.” Kojiro admitted, pressing his lips to Kaoru’s. His lips lingered there for a bit before it became apparent that it was getting late and that Kaoru needed his rest after his ordeal with Adam. Kojiro tucked Kaoru underneath the covers, placing his hand on the man’s head again to make sure he wasn’t running a fever. He wasn’t. 

To Kojiro’s surprise, Kaoru nuzzled up to him as he got up to leave the pink-haired man’s side.  
“Good night, Kojiro. You mossy gorilla.”  
Kojiro grinned down at his friend turned boyfriend.  
“Get some sleep you AI-obsessed four eyes.”  
“Touché.” Kaoru remarked.  
“Good night, Kaoru.” Kojiro said, turning off the lights and getting in bed.  
“Night.”


End file.
